


Coming War

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Harm to Children, Kidnapping, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's fourteen and a bit rebellious, so when she misses her curfew, they don't worry.  But a couple hours later and no one has seen her, not her friends or their parents, and her fathers start to panic.  The news there are new hunters in town, the kind that kill without a code, sends them on a desperate hunt of their own to find their missing child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming War

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dark. There is the aftermath of torture of a child, werewolf though she may be, and terrified parents. The threats of rape tag is there because Stiles is afraid that's what happened to her. Written for the "electrocution" prompt for my hurt/comfort bingo card. I really hadn't planned to go here, but the title is probably foretelling the future of the series.

As the years go by, as the Argents spread the word that Beacon Hills is under their control, as the two Packs live in peace, dealing swiftly with the occasional rogue wolf or other supernatural creature, as the Nemeton reaches balance under Stiles' control...they grow complacent.

Zoe's fourteen and often hangs out with her friends after school, often eating with them, studying, and doing things neither of her fathers want to think about. There was a text about the mall and a movie. It's a Friday and they accepted it without question.

When she doesn't come home at her curfew of ten o'clock, they start planning punishment, still not worried because this isn't the first time.

But by midnight they've called all her friends and their parents and no one has seen her since they dropped her at the end of the lane at five till ten, they've alerted her grandfather, and he's putting out an Amber Alert, because this isn't just a teenager breaking curfew. She wouldn't let them worry like this. A half hour late is one thing. Two hours...

It's not even one in the morning when the two Packs converge at the Hale House, minus the Sheriff who has his whole force looking for his granddaughter. Melissa's with him in case they find her and she's hurt, but Chris comes with Scott, and he's loaded for bear and frowning deeply.

Stiles barely restrains his mate from launching himself at the hunter, because it's obvious he knows something.

"They got past me, ignored the courtesies of letting me know they were entering my town," Argent states flatly. "Coopers, at least three of them."

Peter draws in a sharp breath and Stiles swings his head around, terror instantly gripping him at the pallor on his mate's face and the fear in his eyes.

"What? What?" Stiles demands, taking his hands, feeling their chill, as if all the blood has drained from the Alpha.

When Peter just shakes his head, swallowing convulsively, it's Derek that speaks, croaks actually in fear. "Killers. They don't follow any code. They just kill."

Fear nearly strangles him, but Stiles forces out, "Do they have her? Do they have my baby?" He can hear his voice rising hysterically and his mind flashes back to his own times held by hunters who torture first and kill second. He nearly lost Peter and Lily the last time.

"We don't know for sure," Allison says gently. 

"When did you learn they were here?" Derek barks out, getting in her face, only to have Scott grab him and pull him back. As they scuffle, she answers with dropped eyes.

"This afternoon."

"And you didn't warn us?"

"We were handling it," Scott yells, shoving Derek away from him. The Beta goes for the younger Alpha and there's a lot of yelling, and Stiles hears his five year old son start to cry upstairs, Derek's infant daughter quickly joining him.

"Stop it." It comes out as a whisper. He can't...Terror floods him and he starts to shake. Helplessly, he looks at Peter, and that brings his Alpha out of his own fear.

"Stand down," he commands, the power rolling over all of them, even the humans, making all but Scott flinch back. The two Packs retreat to different sides of the room. When silence falls, he speaks again, calmly, quietly, addressing Lydia. "Please join Angelina upstairs and see to the children, keep them calm. If Lily wants to join us, she can."

Nodding, Lydia heads upstairs to join's Derek's mate and the large pack of cubs, most likely all awake and scared.

"Peter..." Stiles starts to protest, but shuts up at the flat look he receives in return.

"Her wolf is mature. She's trained." 

Stiles knows that's all true, but she's his baby. Still, he just nods and turns back to Chris. "What do you know?"

*****

It's all supposition. They have no proof these hunters have Zoe, but she's a werewolf and has been trained to fight. She can take care of herself against normal humans, and there are no reports of any other supernatural creatures in their territory, outside of those who live peacefully in alliance with one or both Packs.

Stiles knows they have her, just as he knows she's alive.

The Pack Bond hasn't snapped.

As they spend hours planning, looking at maps, trying to track down the hunters, that's the only thing keeping him sane. The wolves spread out on a grid laid out by Allison who has turned into a master tactician. Derek puts on his deputy's uniform and joins John and Kyle McCall as the three law enforcement officers with the truth of what they're looking for. Between the three of them, they keep the other deputies and the couple of state troopers who were in the area in the dark just enough.

Concerned, but knowing Peter's right, Stiles lets Lily join the hunt, making sure she stays with her Alpha. Peter will protect her with all he has. Stiles joins Chris in his SUV, his magic lighting him up from the inside, barely controlled as he uses it to search for his blood, praying none of it's been spilled.

And it's his magic that finds Zoe, just before dawn, as the sky to the east is pinkening over the roof of the nondescript farmhouse just outside of town. As he scrambles from the car, her fear and pain nearly overwhelm him, and Chris can barely hold him back from storming the house.

"They'll be waiting for us," Chris barks. "They'll kill her before you can reach her." As Stiles forces himself to calm, dragging his magic under control but feeling it light every nerve in his body, Chris pulls out his phone and sends a mass text.

*****

The sun has been up for several hours by the time it's over. The three hunters are heavily armed with wolfsbane bullet loaded guns, but they either didn't know about or underestimated the power of the Hale Pack's Emissary. That Stiles is also a terrified yet determined father, also seems to have made no impact on them.

At the first sight of Zoe in the basement of the house, hanging in chains from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the floor; at the pain and fear in her eyes, on her tear-streaked face; at the electrical wires and pads attached to her side beneath her torn open blouse; at the bruises and scrapes not healing on her pale skin she inherited from Stiles; at the whimper she makes on seeing her fathers...

Stiles loses it. 

The still-beating heart of the hunter holding a gun to Zoe's head's is in his hand without a thought. Peter takes the head of the second with him getting off only a shot that misses everyone. The third does hit one of their Betas and one of Scott's, before John unerring aim puts a bullet of his own square between his eyes.

Stunned, relieved, still terrified because, oh God, her shirt is half off and she's wearing a skirt and it would be so easy...Stiles drops the heart, wipes his hand on his jeans and runs for his daughter, Peter at his side. The Alpha tears through the chains like butter and Stiles catches Zoe, taking them both carefully to the floor. He can hear his dad calling for Melissa, Scott directing clean up, Allison tending to the wounded wolves, but he's crying helplessly, his face buried in Zoe's hair as she tries to wrap herself around him. Peter's hand is on his back, his other at their daughter's side, removing the electrical wires. As he does so, the shock goes through both of them.

Cursing that the wires are still active, Peter tosses them aside and carefully touches the ugly, round burn marks.

"They kept the current running through her," he growls, eyes crimson and claws pricking at his back. Meeting those eyes, Stiles knows the hunters died much too easily.

"I...I didn't tell them anything, papa. I swear, I didn't. They...they...but I didn't...I," Zoe sobs into Stiles' chest and he rocks her soothingly.

"It's fine, Zoe. You did great, sweetheart."

"You believe me, right? Please..."

Jesus, does their daughter think they'd be angry if she spilled their secrets?

"Zoe," Peter rumbles, hand drawing out her pain as he pets her reassuringly, hands human again, but eyes still red. "Sweetheart, you could have told them everything. It wouldn't matter."

"I was coming home on time, I swear. Don't be mad, please."

At her pleas, Stiles chokes and holds her tighter. "Honey, we believe you. We're so sorry this happened."

"They hurt me," she sobs even harder and Stiles just can't stand it. Melissa's there beside him now, trying to get him to let Zoe go, but he can't, and she's still clinging to him as well.

"Peter," he finally manages, "did they...?" He can't say it, can barely think it. She's fourteen.

Peter scents the air and then shakes his head in relief.

"Guys, you need to let me look her over," Melissa says patiently, as Lily drops down next to them, and Peter wraps an arm around her as she cries in relief.

Derek's there as well and he bundles up his jacket, making a pillow, as Stiles reluctantly lays his daughter down. She tries to curl around her wounded side, but Melissa calms her as best she can as she gently probes the slowly healing burns. Stiles notices there are others, on her thighs and higher on her chest, probably from a cattle prod.

"These are electrical wounds. We should get her an EKG. There could be damage to her heart."

"There's no permanent damage from electricity," Derek explains with a shake of his head. "We recover within a few hours. It's painful, but..."

Zoe blinks open her eyes and whispers, "Uncle Derek, did they do this to you, too?"

"Yeah, sweetheart." His voice is gruff, laden with emotion, both grief and relief.

"It hurt."

He takes one of her hands and squeezes it. "Yeah."

"I was so afraid." She's crying again and Stiles heart just keeps breaking. Keeping one hand on her cheek, he leans against Peter's free side, wanting to burrow inside his mate and make all of this go away. "They said...they said...I was a lesson."

Peter growls. Across the room, Scott joins him, both angry at this atrocity, that men would do this to a young girl, werewolf or not.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Stiles looks up at his dad and whispers a thank you. John nods and crouches, knees creaking. 

"Zoe, what did they mean by a lesson?"

Her eyes turn to her grandfather and then scan the room, stopping on Chris who gives her a concerned look, before coming towards them. When he's in earshot, she mumbles, "For Mr. Argent. They said he'd lost control of Beacon Hills and they're...they're going to take it away from him."

"Did they say anything else, Zoe?" Chris asks, kneeling next to Melissa as she pulls the girl's shirt closed as best she can.

"The marks are healing, but you need to watch her carefully, make sure the electricity really didn't do anything more than hurt her."

Distractedly, Stiles nods, then asks, "Zoe, can you answer Mr. Argent?"

"They said...we're mongrels and Mr. Argent's failed humanity by letting us live and they're going to kill us all, him, too. Make examples of all of us. They...they..." She sobs harshly. "They said they were going to leave my body cut in half on his doorstep."

Heart racing in sudden fury, Stiles looks at his livid mate, his father, their Pack, and barks, "I want their heads on pikes at the entrances to town. I want _them_ to be a warning. No more hunters in my fucking town!" As he jumps to his feet, Peter's there, grabbing him tightly, sending love and fear through their mate bond, but Stiles can't relax.

They're just going to keep coming. They hurt his baby. They want them all dead. 

They want a war, he'll give them a war.

End

**Author's Note:**

> By this time both Packs have several cubs. Peter and Stiles have four. Derek is mated to a born wolf named Angelina and they have three. Cora has her twelve year old twins. Isaac and Allison have two. Lydia one. Ethan and Danny have adopted three boys. There are probably more from the unnamed Betas. So, what happens to Zoe is the worst nightmare of all the parents.


End file.
